<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pine Hills High School: Sophmore year by ritchiebitsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891119">Pine Hills High School: Sophmore year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritchiebitsy/pseuds/ritchiebitsy'>ritchiebitsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pine Hills School years [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritchiebitsy/pseuds/ritchiebitsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl transfers into Pine Hills High School in her freshman year. She meets CJ Alder, the school's star quarterback, and the Captain of the football team. CJ is determined to make the new girl his, no matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C.J. Alder/ Sarah smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pine Hills School years [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Female Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a first draft. Leave a comment if you like it or have feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five attractive young men were hanging out by some lockers, waiting for school to start. The one with dark blonde hair frowned as he lit a cigarette and started to look around for someone, “ hey where’s Hunter? Class is going to start soon.”</p><p>Another guy with a dark brown mohawk spoke up, “ I don’t know C.J. Oh never mind, Hunter is running towards us.”</p><p>A blonde male was running up to them panting as he gasped out, “ I have news. A new student is starting today. She just transferred from a school in Wyoming. Her name is Sarah Smith.” Hunter pointed to a pretty short brunette girl who was looking around nervously clutching a class schedule. At Hunter’s words, the rest of the young men's heads snapped towards her.</p><p>C.J. tilted his head curiously while saying, “ Hunter why don’t you go introduce yourself and offer to show her around.”</p><p>Hunter nodded because you don’t say no to C.J., “ okay.”</p><p>Hunter walked over to her smiling, “ Hi I’m Hunter. You look a little lost, my friends and I could show around if you want?”</p><p>Sarah looked relieved, “ yes, thank you. I’m completely lost. I’m looking for locker 234 and Mr. Williams’s classroom.”</p><p>Hunter grinned, “ you are in luck. My friend C.J. have Mr.Williams class for the first period and you have the locker in between C.J. and me. I will introduce you to my friends.”</p><p>Hunter and Sarah walked across the hall to where Hunter’s friends were standing. Hunter gestured to Sarah, “ Guys this is Sarah Smith.”</p><p>Hunter then turned to Sarah and pointed out his friends. He pointed to a guy with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes, “ Sarah this is Cassius Justen Alder. C.J. for short. He is quarterback and captain of the football team. He also plays basketball and baseball.”</p><p>Hunter gestured to the guy on C.J.’s right, “ that’s Peter Puckerman. Everyone calls him Puck. He plays wide receiver and is co-captain of the football team.”</p><p>Hunter pointed to an Asian guy with spiky brown hair, “ that is Keitaro Micheal Chang. Call him Mike. He plays defensive end.”</p><p>Hunter pointed to the guy on Mike’s left, “ Matthew Harris. He prefers Matt. He plays halfback.”</p><p>He pointed to the final member of the group, “ Antonio Rashad. Tony for short. Running Back ”</p><p>C.J. nodded his head at Sarah, “ hey.”</p><p>Puck smirked, “ sup.”</p><p>Mike waved, “ Hi, it is nice to meet you. Let me know if you need any help with your homework.”</p><p>Matt and Tony, “ hey.”</p><p>Sarah smiled at them, “ it’s nice to meet you all. Hunter said that you guys wouldn’t mind showing me around.”</p><p>C.J. said, “ No problem.I will show you to your locker.”</p><p>Sarah looked shocked and stuttered out, “ thank you. When does school start?”</p><p>A few seconds after Sarah asked her question, the school bell rang. Puck, Mike, Matt, Hunter and Tony started walking to their first period while C.J. and Sarah started walking to Sarah’s locker, “So what classes are you taking besides Spanish?”</p><p>Sarah’s pretty brown eyes lit up, “Honors World History with Miss Cooke, Honors Chemistry with Mr. Thomas, Honors English with Miss. Jefferson, Honors Algebra with Mr.Sampson and Gym with Miss Pickett. You?"</p><p>C.J.'s eyebrows rose as she told him what classes she was taking. He pulled out his class schedule and smiled, “ It looks like we have all of our courses together. My friends will be in most of those classes too.” They reached Sarah's locker. While Sarah grabbed her books, C.J. was leaning against a locker. He started thinking to himself, " This is weird. I have just met Sarah. why do I have butterflies in my stomach."</p><p>Sarah waved her hand in his face, "earth to C.J., the warning bell just rang. We need to get to classes."</p><p>C.J. just smirked," relax. Mr. Williams is pretty chill and grades generously. Rumor is that he can't speak Spanish, so he just passes everybody."</p><p>Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, " Then why does he teach Spanish?"</p><p>C.J. chuckled and said, " Probably because it was the only open teaching position at the time. My cousin takes night classes here, and she swore that she saw Mr. Williams taking Spanish classes at night."</p><p> He grabbed Sarah’s hand and sauntered into the room. He pulled Sarah to the back of the room and sat down.”</p><p>Sarah turned to C.J. looking confused, " if you are a sophomore, why are you taking freshman Spanish?”</p><p>C.J. answered, “ this isn't freshman Spanish. It honors Spanish. Wait a minute. You are a freshman?”</p><p>Sarah nodded,” yeah, why will it be a problem? C.J. looked nervous,” hopefully, not babe. I just turned 16. How old are you?” </p><p>Before Sarah could answer, a voice cut in “ Mr. Alder and Miss Smith, I understand you are trying to get to know each other, but please do it during your free time.”</p><p>C.J. stood up yelling, “ maybe if you actually taught Spanish, people would be more inclined to listen to you, Mr. gives everyone a C, so I don’t have to learn how to speak Spanish.”</p><p>Right after C.J. said that, the rest of class burst out laughing. A boy in a letterman jacket cheered, " nice one Alder!"</p><p>Mr. Willams just gaped at C.J. for a few minutes before finding his voice, “I am a teacher, you will show me respect Mr. Alder. Go to the principal's office right now.”</p><p>C.J. muttered, “ whatever, isn’t like I’m going to miss anything or get in trouble; before turning to Sarah, I will walk you to your next class, just wait for me by the door.”</p><p>Sarah nodded her acceptance, looking shocked that C.J. would speak to a teacher that way, even one who was supposedly bad as Mr. Williams, “ okay, C.J., I will be right outside the door.”</p><p>C.J. walked into the Principal’s office. He greeted the secretary, “ Mr. Williams sent me, Mr. Williams wants Mr. Ellis to talk with me about respecting teachers.”</p><p>The secretary looked amused, “ C.J., It’s the first day of school and school started 30 minutes ago. How in the world did you manage to get in trouble so quickly? More importantly, what did you say to Mr. Williams that caused him to lose his cool? I want to know so I can tease him later.”</p><p>C.J. smirked and leaned against the desk, “ well, it’s like this cousin. You know the new girl, Sarah Smith; When his cousin nodded and rolled her eyes; he continued, anyway She and I were talking in Mr. William’s class, and he decided to be a jerk. He yelled at us for talking when he was teaching. I might have yelled back at him, “ maybe if you actually taught Spanish, people would be more inclined to listen to you Mr. gives everyone a C, so I don’t have to learn how to speak Spanish.”</p><p>His cousin stared at him for a few moments before starting to laugh so hard that tears were rolling down her face, “ oh my god C.J., that is glorious. Please tell me that someone took a picture of his face? I can’t wait to inform Coach Pickett. She is going to love this!”</p><p>She waved him into Mr. Ellis’s office, still laughing; When C.J. walked in and sat down in a chair. Mr. Ellis looked up and groaned, “ goddammit Mr. Alder, it is 30 minutes into the first day of school. How can you be in trouble already? No wait, let me guess you got caught having sex. No, I know, you trashed the hockey rink again.”</p><p>C.J. shook his head while leaning back in his chair and put his shoes on the desk, “ nothing like that, Mr. Ellis; I talked back to Mr. Williams and I might have been a little disrespectful when he tried to scold Sarah Smith and I for talking. I yelled back at him that maybe if you actually taught Spanish, people would be more inclined to listen to you Mr. gives everyone a C, so I don’t have to learn how to speak Spanish.”</p><p>Mr. Ellis’s lips twitched as he leaned forward and said,” I understand that you were frustrated C.J. However, that doesn’t excuse the fact you talked back to a teacher. What you said is extremely hilarious but also wrong, so I’m only going to give three days of dentition. Just don’t do it again and C.J., I don’t want to see you in here for the rest of the week.”</p><p>C.J. smirked and called over his shoulder,” I make no promises. Thanks, Mr. Ellis, for the warning.” Mr. Ellis sighed, “ he will be back in a few hours. God I can’t wait till I can retire. Just 12 more years.”</p><p>While C.J. was talking to Mr. Ellis, the end of class bell sounded. C.J. walked back to class smirking when a tall woman stepped in front of him forcing him to stop, “ Coach Pickett, It’s good to see you.”</p><p>Coach Pickett held up a hand, “don’t care about exchanging pleasantries Alder. Now tell me is your cousin telling the truth. Did you really call Williams out on his lack of teaching skills." When C.J. nodded. Coach Pickett started to laugh, "that is fantastic. Good job Alder. You are dismissed.”</p><p>He got to Mr. Williams’s room. He smiled and started walking faster when he saw Sarah waiting outside the room for him. He asked her ” Hey, how was class?” as they started walking to History.</p><p>Sarah answered, " well after you left, Mr. Williams was extremely angry about what you said and that the rest of the students couldn't stop laughing."</p><p>When they sat down, C.J.’s friends took their seats around C.J. and Sarah. A Latina took her seat and turned towards C.J., “ Alder is it true? Did you really call out Mr. Williams on his lack of teaching skills? How much trouble did you get into with Mr. Ellis?"</p><p>C.J. smirked, “ Yes it is true Samantha. Mr. Ellis only gave me three days of detention. Coach Pickett told you didn’t she?”</p><p>Samantha just smirked, " Nice one C.J."</p><p>Sarah looked shocked, “ wait a minute C.J., you talked back to a teacher and embarrassed him in front of his students. The principal really only gave you three days of detention for that? I can’t believe it, you have to be joking?"</p><p>All of C.J.’s friends started laughing. Puckerman choked out as he held out his hand for high-Five,” Dude you are so lucky Mr. Ellis likes you. Anyone else would have been suspended."</p><p>C.J. high-fived Puckerman before saying to Sarah, “ Well I did tell you that I do get away with a lot of things around here. To Mr. Ellis, nothing matters more than winning championships.”</p><p>A short blonde girl rolled her eyes, “ Oh please Alder, your parents donate money to the school every month. That’s why you don’t get suspended or expelled.”</p><p>A tall blonde girl turned to Sarah smiling, “ have you ever played a sport before?”</p><p>Sarah smiled widely, “ Yes actually, I used to be a cheerleader. I’m not sure if I am going to join.”</p><p>Hunter looked surprised, “ why not? Coach Pickett, the cheerleading coach, is holding tryouts today after school.”</p><p>Sarah blushed, “ well at my old school despite being a cheerleader, I was bullied. I really don’t want to go through that again. "</p><p>C.J. looked pissed as he swore, “ fucking assholes! You don’t have to worry about that here. I was thinking about claiming you. Basically, I am saying you are my girl. Nobody will bother you if I do that.”</p><p>Sarah looked thoughtful and grateful. She slowly said, “ that sounds great. Can I think about it for a few days? Thank you.”</p><p>C.J. grinned at her while smugly saying, “ of course not babe. Take as much time as you need. you are welcome, babe."</p><p>Sarah looked confused," babe. Why did you call me, babe?"</p><p>C.J. shrugged and smiled at her" I call all beautiful girls babe, so don't worry about it"  C.J. shrugged and nodded, Listen if anyone gives you any trouble, just tell one of us and we will handle it. If you can't locate me, look for Puckerman next. He is the one with a mohawk."</p><p>Sarah looked at the three girls, " Does he call all beautiful girls, babe?” The three girls all nodded.</p><p>Samantha leaned forward, “ you will get used to it. C.J. is the most popular guy in Pine Hills since he is the captain of the football, basketball, and baseball teams. Every girl likes him even though he can be a bit of an asshole.”</p><p>Miss. Cooke walked in, Welcome to Honors World History. I'm Miss Cooke. I do not appreciate student's talking when I am talking. There will be three majors papers this semester. Each paper will be worth 25 percent of your grade. The last percent of your grade will consist of quizzes. There will be quizzes every week. Now open your books to the first chapter; The First Humans.</p><p>The rest of the school day passed quickly. As the hours passed, Sarah found herself liking C.J. and his friends more and more. C.J. and his friends kept joking around, not caring whenever a teacher scolded them. Any time a teacher scolded them, they shrugged while saying,” take it up with Coach Sampson.”</p><p>After school, C.J. and his friends were joking around as the four girls looked on amusedly at their antics. Mike looked at his watch, “ Shit! Guys, we gotta go, practice starts in five minutes.”</p><p>The rest of the guys looked at each other and yelled, “ Shit! See you girls later.”</p><p>As C.J. and his friends ran off to football practice. C.J. called over his shoulder to Sarah, “ don’t worry, football practice will end before the cheerleading tryouts. So I will be able to support you."</p><p>An hour later, football practice had ended. C.J. and his friends were the last ones in the locker room. C.J. just finished taking a shower. He called out while drying his hair," what did you guys think of Sarah?"</p><p>Puckerman smirked, " She is hot. I wouldn't mind getting her down on her knees."</p><p>Mike grinned," I know what you mean man. She is hot for a freshman. However I think C.J. really likes her, don't you C.J.?"</p><p>C.J. just rolled his dark blue eyes and groused, " aw shut it losers. I don't like her. The only I want from her is her mouth around my dick. Besides, Sarah's only fourteen and virgin with a capital V. She hasn't even had a boyfriend yet."</p><p>Hunter looked surprised," wait, are you serious? Why not, she is gorgeous."</p><p>C.J. sneered, " apparently in Wyoming, she got bullied a lot even though she was a cheerleader. So the fucking idiotic boys ignored her. Anyway I have to go. See you guys tonight. Puckerman, don't forget the beer."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah decides that she doesn't want to see or talk to CJ again. CJ vows to make her pay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after football practice, C.J. was leaning against some lockers outside the gym, looking down at the new female transfer student, Sarah Smith.  He smiled while saying, “Are you almost ready to head to cheerleading tryouts?"  </p><p>Sarah looked scared yet determined, “Yes, I'm ready to go." </p><p>C.J. and Sarah arrived at the gym. A tall woman in t-shirt and track pants was barking orders at the cheerleaders. C.J. called out, " Coach Pickett, I think I have a new cheerleader for you."  </p><p>Coach Pickett walked over, " Really Alder; Oh, by the way, I made fun of Williams during lunch. Thanks for giving me the material to make fun of Williams with. It was outstanding, Willams's face turned completely red. I have never laughed so hard in my entire life. So I convinced Ellis to let me handle your "detentions." so you will be handing out towels to my girls."  </p><p>She turned to Sarah, " ever cheered before?"</p><p>Sarah answered, " yes, coach, I used to cheer back in Wyoming. I wasn't going to try out, but C.J. and his friends talked me into trying out."<br/>Coach Pickett said, " well, I just need to see a basic cheer routine. You are pretty much on the team. Since Alder has all but endorsed you." </p><p>Sarah jumped up and down before starting a basic cheer routine. </p><p>Coach Pickett's eyebrows rose and said to C.J. as they watched Sarah perform her routine, " I believe you have an initiation to plan."</p><p>C.J. shook his head, "I'm not exactly sure if I should, coach. Sarah is only fourteen." </p><p>Coach Pickett looked at him, " Age has never stopped you before. So what's so different about this girl, Alder?"</p><p>C.J. sighed, "I don't know, Coach. Sarah's different; I can't explain it. I mean, I will still initiate her, but it will just be myself this time. When I first saw her, it was as if the entire world came to a stop; He shook his head, "I'm just crazy. There is no such thing as love at first sight. It’s like I want to claim her before any other boy but on the other hand, I don’t want to hurt her, Coach." </p><p>Coach laid a hand on his shoulder, " C.J., you are going to have to tell Sarah how you feel about her. You should also explain initiation to her, so she doesn't panic when you initiate her."<br/>C.J. nodded and a hand through his hair, " you are right, Coach. I will explain how things work around here after she finishes the tryouts." </p><p> Sarah skipped back to them, “ so what did you think?”</p><p>C.J. hugged her and kissed her cheek, “ You were amazing babe. I need to talk to you about something after this; Sarah looked worried. C.J. rushed to reassure her,” it is nothing wrong since you might become a cheerleader, there is an initiation you have to do. I just wanted to tell you what it includes and to see if you wanted to put it off for a couple of weeks.”</p><p>Coach Pickett cleared her throat, “ there is no might about it Alder, Smith is my newest cheerleader. Smith comes to my office in a few minutes, and I’ll give you the uniform and other necessities."</p><p> Sarah smiled shyly,” Thanks, coach, I won’t let you down.”</p><p>Sarah turned to C.J., “ what did you want to talk about? Quinn, Samantha and Britney were eavesdropping. </p><p>Quinn looked worried, " oh this is not going too well. Who wants to check on C.J.? "</p><p>Samantha looked annoyed at Sarah," I will." </p><p>C.J. looked nervous, “ Since you became a cheerleader, there are several rules you need to follow. The first rule is that cheerleaders can’t be virgins. The second one is that cheerleaders can only date football players; He winced before continuing the third one is that if a sports team wins a championship, they get to pick a cheerleader to be theirs for the night. It usually gets live-streamed. If you want, you can postpone your initiation for a few weeks and get used to the school first.”</p><p>Sarah gaped at C.J.,” What kind of school is this!? I have to lose my virginity so I can become a cheerleader? Are you kidding me?”</p><p>C.J. ran a hand through his hair and sighed,” Look Sarah, please just think about it for a couple of days. If you chose not to do the initiation, I would understand. Just understand if you do, I can’t protect you, and you will become a loser. Just take a week to think about everything, during that time my friends and I will not bother you. See you around.”</p><p>C.J. walked out of the gym. Samantha followed him while Quinn and Britney went to talk with Sarah.Samantha called out, “ C.J.”; He pretended not to hear her, “ Hey Alder, I’m talking to you;  She caught up with him” what the hell is your problem, Alder?”</p><p>C.J. looking depressed whispered, “ I think I lost Sarah, Samantha.”</p><p>Samantha looked shocked and sounded curious, “ Since when do you care if a girl stops talking to you, Alder?”</p><p>C.J. looked angry, “ I don’t. Everything is messed up. I don’t understand why I care if Sarah stops talking to me. To my brain and dick, she is just another girl, but to my heart, she is special. God, I don’t know what I’m going to do. My heart is telling me that I can’t lose her and to fight for her.”</p><p>Samantha walked forward and gently laid a hand on his arm, “ Well, C.J., it sounds to me like you are in love with Sarah. C.J., I have known you since kindergarten. You have never been good with feelings, but you have gotten worse since your parents somewhat walked out of your life. I think every emotion you ignored since the third grade came flooding back. You are feeling insecure and lost because of that you don’t know what you should do. You should take some time to yourself and figure things out.” </p><p>Meanwhile, Quinn and Britney were talking to Sarah. Quinn sighed,” look, Sarah, I know you are confused about all of the information you just received. However, it’s nothing to be worried about, every cheerleader goes through initiation, and they are all fine. Besides, you get a choice on how far you want to go. Most girls just chose to give a blowjob. C.J. is gentle. Also, he did Samantha, Britney, and mine’s initiation. He made sure we were okay with everything before starting the initiation.”</p><p>Britney nodded,” yeah, during my initiation, I started crying, and C.J. stopped immediately. He lied to his teammates about the initiation. He told them that he completed initiation. Later, He talked to me about what happened and when I was ready to come to speak to him. When C.J. became the captain of the football team, he passed a rule that only his friends and he were allowed to do initiations.” </p><p>Sarah said slowly,” so if I decide to wait or never talk to him again, C.J. will respect my wishes, right?”</p><p>Quinn and Britney looked at each other and in unison said,” that’s right.”</p><p>Sarah smiled,” okay, can you tell C.J. I never want to see him again.”</p><p>Quinn frowned before quietly acquitting Sarah's wishes, “ I will tell C.J. Just a warning, if you go through with this, C.J. won’t be able to protect you. You will be bullied, and none of us will be able to stop it. Also think about it some more before committing yourself to be a loser.”</p><p>Sarah walked away heading to Coach Pickett’s office, missing the conversation between Quinn and Britney. Britney looked sad, “ C.J. won’t be able to cope with Sarah, not wanting to talk to him. This will send him into a worse state of depression than the one he went through when his parents partially abandoned him.” </p><p> Quinn nodded as she winced, “ I’m not looking forward to telling him. He is going to be pissed since he already put Sarah under his protection. Hopefully, C.J. will only be depressed for a few weeks. He will not respect Sarah's wishes will he?” </p><p>Britney shook her head," nope. C.J. only respects the wishes of people he cares about."</p><p>Quinn and Britney walked down the hall towards C.J. and Samantha. Britney grimaced when she saw the look on C.J.’s face, “ looks like C.J. figured out his feelings for Sarah. Maybe we should get him drunk before telling him what Sarah decided.”</p><p>Quinn nodded rapidly,” yeah that is a good idea.” </p><p>Quinn called out to C.J., “ Hey Cassius, wanna get drunk? I know I need to after the day I had.”</p><p>C.J. looked surprised, “Quinn, you never drink on weekdays during the school year.  You guys also never call me by my first name unless something bad has happened.  Tell me what happened?”</p><p>Britney sighed and stepped forward, “ I’m sorry C.J.. Sarah decided not to do the initiation and She wants you to stay away from her.”</p><p>C.J. whirled around and punched a locker, denting it while raging, “ Fuck that bitch! Tomorrow she is going to find out why you don’t fuck with me! She will not be able to walk a foot without getting slushied!”<br/>Samantha looked unsure, “ are you sure C.J.? She will not be happy with you. How long do you want her slushied for?”</p><p>C.J. glared at Samantha biting out, “ yes I’m sure. I don’t care if she hates me. She will be slushied till she comes back begging for forgiveness. I want you guys to make her life a living hell during Elites practices till she quits. If she doesn't apologize, I will hurt her.” </p><p>C.J. stormed down the hall, yelling back at the girls, “ make it happen! I don’t care how you guys do it! Just make her life a living hell!” </p><p>The girls looked at each other for a few minutes before Britney broke the silence, “ Well I have never seen C.J. so pissed. He was less pissed when one of his teammates accidently hit him with a slushy.” </p><p>Quinn flinched, “ I remember that incident, wasn’t his teammate aiming for Rachel Green? Didn’t C.J. put his teammate in the hospital for a week?”</p><p>Samantha nodded, “ yeah and no C.J. put his teammate into a coma for a month.”</p><p>Quinn looked at her best friends, “ what are we going to do? How are we going to make  Sarah’s life miserable?” </p><p>They all choursed, “ Coach Pickett will help us.” </p><p>They took off running to Coach’s Pickett’s office. Quinn knocked. Coach Pickett looked up, “ ah come in girls. I was just creating a new routine for next friday’s game against Riverside High.”</p><p>Quinn exhaled, “ Coach, we need your help. Sarah decided not to go through the initiation. C.J. is extremely angry and wants to get her back. He also wants us to make Sarah's life a living hell during practice till she quits. What do you think we should do?” </p><p>Coach sighed, “ look Alder is just upset right now because he got rejected. Do as he says for a couple of weeks. Hopefully, he will cool off by then if not Sarah will be kicked off the team. Talk to Sarah tomorrow and try to convince her to apologize to him.”</p><p>Samantha shook her head while saying slowly, “ I don’t think C.J. is going to forgive her coach, not till he makes her life miserable. Starting tomorrow, C.J. is going to order everybody to slushy Sarah. He doesn’t want her to be able to walk a foot without being hit with a slushy. I think he is going to make her the new target. I have never seen C.J. this angry before.” </p><p>Coach said, “ well if that is the case, you better tell Puckerman so he can try to calm C.J. down. Thanks for telling me. Dismissed.” </p><p>The girls left their coach's office. Samantha pulled out her phone and called Puckerman, "Hey Puckerman, It's Samantha. Listen, you should check on C.J.Why, because Sarah doesn't want to see or talk to him anymore. He wants her to pay. He ordered that Sarah shouldn't be able to walk down a hallway without getting slushied. Yeah I know, just swing by C.J.'s house and make sure he isn't going to do anything stupid. Okay thanks." She hung up the phone.</p><p>Samantha looked relieved, " Puckerman is going to check on C.J." </p><p>C.J. arrived home. He muttered as he lit a cigarette," I can't believe it, I let that bitch into my friend group, put her under my protection and this is how she chooses to repay me. I'll make her pay for this." </p><p>There was a knock on the door. C.J. just ignored it. Puck called out," C'mon C.J., I know you're in there. I'm not leaving till you talk to me. I brought food and beer."</p><p>C.J. pulled the door opened, snapping, "What the fuck do you want Puck."</p><p>Puck grinned holding up the beer," I thought we could hang out and not bitch about girls. Now are you going to let me in or not?"</p><p>C.J. grumbled but let Puck in. C.J. frowned," listen I don't want to talk about feelings. I want to get Sarah back. I'm assuming Quinn, Britney and Samantha told you what happened. Know this Puck, Sarah is going to pay. I don't know how or when yet but it will happen. Tomorrow,  I'm going to vandalize her locker writing welcome to hell bitch on it." </p><p>Puck looked hesitant and slowly asked, "Are you sure that is the best idea C.J.? I mean Sarah just transferred to Pine Hills today. She doesn't know how things work yet. Maybe you should have Quinn, Samantha and Britney talk to her tomorrow and explain to Sarah how things work in Pine Hills. I'm sure she didn't realize that you are a very powerful enemy to have."</p><p>C.J. clenched a fist and spat out," fine Quinn, Samantha and Britney can explain to Sarah how things work tomorrow. However if Sarah doesn't apologize, she will be the biggest loser in school for the rest of time she attends Pine Hills.  If she doesn't apologize in 2 weeks, I will teach her. Stupid bitch, thinking she can say no to me."</p><p>Puck looked worried because the last time he saw C.J. this angry was when he got hit with a slushy by teammate aiming for Rachel Green. C.J. put the kid into a coma for a month. Okay, I'll text Samantha."</p><p>Puck pulled out his phone, sending a text to Samantha" I convinced C.J. to hold off from tormenting Sarah for a few days. Can you talk to Sarah tomorrow and explain how things work around Pine Hills. C.J. says if Sarah apologizes within 2 weeks, he will let the matter drop. "</p><p>Samantha texted, " yeah  Quinn, Britney and I will talk to Sarah tomorrow. No promises though. Well some good news, C.J. is giving her two weeks to apologize to him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. C.J. gets his revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They set the plan in motion to get Sarah back for hurting CJ.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning : Rape. Nonconsensual/ dubious consent.<br/>Dom/sub in the next few chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Samantha, Quinn and Britney walked in and made a beeline for Sarah. Britney called out, "Hey Sarah can we talk to you for a few minutes.” </p><p>When Sarah turned towards them and nodded. Britney smiled at Sarah, “listen Sarah, you really hurt C.J. yesterday. He really liked you. He is willing to let this whole matter go if you apologize.”</p><p>Sarah looked angry," why should I apologize to him?"</p><p>Quinn answered," if you don't, He will make your life a living hell. If you think the bullying you got at Wyoming was bad. Wait till you see a pissed off C.J. He is a very powerful person. His family basically owns the town."<br/>Sarah acquitted their pleas," I will think about it." </p><p>As Sarah walked away, Britney sighed," she isn't going to apologize is she? I think she is writing C.J. off because of how nice he acted yesterday. "</p><p>Quinn and Samantha said "nope.  yeah this is not going to go well."</p><p>After a short pause, Samantha," well it was nice knowing Sarah even if it was a day. She is dead meat."</p><p>It has been two weeks since the cheerleading tryouts and the events afterward, causing Sarah to stop talking to C.J. Sarah decided not to apologize.  So C.J. was still angry, and his friends were worried about him. C.J. started getting into more fights.  Puck tried to ask C.J., “ Man I have never seen you this angry before. What do you want to do.” </p><p>C.J. growled, “ Make Sarah pay. I don’t care how. I will get her back.” </p><p>Puck returned to his friends,” C.J. is still angry. I’m going to kill Sarah for doing this to C.J. Man why couldn't she just have apologized?” </p><p>Mike nodded, “ yeah, C.J. really liked her. I was surprised because of the fact  C.J. doesn’t typically do the whole dating thing. His last relationship was with Samantha.  It wasn’t that surprising that they dated due to the fact Samantha is the girl version of C.J. They were have been friends since kindergarten.” </p><p>Hunter, who was lounging against a wall, spoke up, “ we should do something to calm C.J. down. Maybe C.J. would be willing to teach Sarah a lesson on why people are afraid of us.”</p><p>Tony looked at Hunter, " what are you saying, man?”</p><p>Hunter rolled his eyes,” I’m saying if C.J. can’t have Sarah as his girlfriend. He may want her as his bitch. We can ask Quinn, Samantha, and Britney to help since they are pissed at Sarah for hurting C.J. emotionally. Besides the first game of the season is this Friday, We need our confident Quarterback back.  Not this angry, punch anyone who makes me mad version of C.J.”</p><p>Puck looked thoughtful,” You have a point, Hunter. Quinn, Samantha, Britney have access to Sarah’s water bottle. It wouldn’t be too hard to slip Sarah some drugs via her water bottle. Okay, I will talk to Samantha tomorrow. She has fewer morals than her friends. Also, Samantha, C.J., and I have been friends since Kindergarten. She will be willing to help C.J. anyway possible.” </p><p>The next day,Puck walked into the school and started to look around for Samantha. He spotted Samantha at her locker. He snuck up behind her and whispered, "Hunter, Mike, Matt, Tony, and I need your help. We have come up with a plan to calm C.J. down. Are you in?"</p><p>Samantha looked interested, "go on."</p><p>Puck described the plan to her, "Since you have access to Sarah's water bottle. The boys and I were wondering if you would be willing to slip a drug into Sarah's water bottle. Nothing harmful, just something that would knock Sarah out for a half-hour at most. Hunter thought if C.J. can't have Sarah as his girlfriend, C.J. might be willing to have her as his bitch."</p><p>Samantha nodded and smirked, "I'm in. Just tell me when and where. The bitch is going to pay for hurting C.J.. Coach is planning on kicking Sarah off the team in a couple of days. We will have to act quickly." </p><p>Puck looked relieved as he slipped her a couple of pills, " the boys and I were hoping after cheerleading practice today. Just crush up one pill. Also, once Sarah feels light-headed, offer to drive her to your house so she can sleep it off. You will be dropping Sarah off at C.J.'s house.  I followed Sarah to her house one day. I have spoken to Sarah's parents and slipped them a couple of hundred bucks to look the other way. According to Sarah's father, " he doesn't care what we do to her as long as she doesn't come home."</p><p>         Samantha smirked, “ I was surprised Sarah hasn’t asked for forgiveness yet considering how badly she has been getting bullied. Just last week she sprained her wrist after nobody caught her when she fell from the pyramid.” <br/>Puck nodded, “ I’ll talk to C.J. today during gym. He will be looking forward to this. See ya later.” </p><p>During gym class Puck and C.J. were running laps, Puck says,"Hey C.J. do you still want to get Sarah back? </p><p>C.J. rolled his eyes," The fuck kind of question is that Puck. You know I still want to get Smith back."</p><p>Puck smacked his forehead," You're right, that was a stupid question. Anyway, The boys, Samantha and I have a plan. Well, it's really Hunter's plan. So Hunter was thinking if you can't have Sarah as your girlfriend. You might be willing to have her as your bitch. During today's cheerleading practice, Samantha is going to drug Sarah's water. The drug will make Sarah lightheaded and knock Sarah out for half an hour at most. Samantha will tell Sarah that Sarah  could sleep it off at her house. Samantha's house, I mean but Samantha will drop Sarah at your house. Then we can do whatever we want to Sarah and she won't be able to stop us. What do you think? Oh and Coach Pickett is going to kick Sarah off the team in a couple of days. So we have to act fast."</p><p>C.J. thought for a few minutes," I don't know Puck, so many things could go wrong unless we put her into the basement. I'm the only one who can open or close the basement door Sarah won't be able to escape.  What about her parents? How would we make her my bitch?"</p><p>Puck answered,"not going to be a problem. I told her dad and gave him two hundred dollars to look the other way. I'm sure if we gave him a substantial amount of money, he will forget that he has a daughter. I don't know how we are going to break Sarah."</p><p>C.J. looked gleeful and slightly worried,"Okay, I'm in. This should be awesome. We can visit Sarah's dad after school and pay him off. Let's eat out tonight at Luigi's and discuss it." </p><p>3:00  rolled around, Cheerleading practice was about to start. The last class of the day, Samantha managed to slip the crushed drug into Sarah's water bottle when Sarah went to the bathroom.<br/>Cheerleading practice ended, Sarah started to look pale. Samantha helped Sarah sit down," hey are you okay? You don't look so good."</p><p>Sarah shook her head," I just feel really lightheaded all of a sudden. I should be fine after a nap."</p><p>Samantha offered with a smile," how about I drive you to my house and you can take a nap there before heading home."</p><p>Sarah nodded as she started to drift asleep," that's very generous of you."</p><p>Samantha gently picked Sarah up and carried Sarah to her car. Samantha shook her head," you should apologize to C.J.. Now you are going to pay for hurting him." </p><p>They arrived at C.J.'s house. Samantha carried Sarah up to the front door and unlocked the door. She met C.J. inside. Samantha handed Sarah to him while pleading," C.J., I don't know if we should go through with this. Sarah is only fourteen. Can't you get her back some other way. Like hoisting her up the flagpole or something. "</p><p>C.J. had a steely glint in his eyes," no Sarah had her chance. She decided not to take it. Are you getting cold feet, Samantha? I have no problem making your life a living hell also, if you try to stop me. If you want you can take her place." </p><p>Samantha looked scared because she has never seen that look in C.J.'s eyes before and slowly backed up holding her hands out in front of her," no that's okay C.J. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  Samantha rushed out of his house, never looking back. She told herself as she drove home" better Sarah than me." </p><p>C.J. carried Sarah down to the basement door, where his friends gathered. C.J. opened the door when everyone was inside. He set the door to only unlock for his buddy's and him. They waited for Sarah to wake up while watching a football game, Sabertooths vs Dragons .  When Sarah woke up, the Dragons were ahead by 20 points. Puck noticed Sarah walking up first pointing it out to C.J.,Mike, Matt, Hunter and Tony.  Puck sneered," guess who is awake."</p><p>Sarah slowly started to wake up, she rubbed her eyes," hey Samantha, thanks for letting me take a nap on your couch. I'll be heading home in a couple of minutes." </p><p>The next thing, Sarah heard wasn't Samantha telling Sarah that she was welcome but a dark chuckle.  </p><p>Sarah freaked out and rushed to the door trying to open it but failing miserably. She turned putting on a brave face, " let me out. What do you want? I haven't done anything to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Teaching Sarah a lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C.J. and his friends set up a plan to get Sarah back for hurting C.J.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looking for a beta reader. Message me if you are interested</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C.J. chuckled darkly," Samantha isn't here. Thanks for letting me know. Quinn, Samantha and Britney told you to apologize. You didn't listen, you will pay the price for saying no to me. You shouldn't have said no to me."</p><p>Sarah got a scared look in her eyes, stuttering out, "what are you going to do to me?"</p><p>C.J. smirked," I can think of a couple of things. Have you ever given a guy a blowjob?"</p><p>C.J.’s smirk widened when he saw Sarah shake her head no," Well then today is your lucky day." </p><p>Sarah scrambled backwards pleading with them, “ Please don’t. C.J. please don’t do this. I need to get home soon, my parents will notice if I don't come.” </p><p>Puck stepped forward and grabbed Sarah holding her in place. He glared down at her, “ It's your own fault. You should have apologized to C.J. when you had the chance. Now you will pay. Don't lie, your parents hate you.”</p><p>C.J. chuckled, “Puck I'm sure she had her reasons. Now Puck, how about you bring her over the wall with cuffs. She can think about her reasons for not apologizing. I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving. How about we go to Luigi’s and maybe hangout at the mall for a bit."</p><p>“Puck grinned, “ sounds good to me bro.” </p><p>C.J. and his friends walked out the basement. C.J. sneered at Sarah as he closed the door, “ don’t worry, we will be back in a couple of hours. Have fun.” </p><p>C.J. at dinner decided to change the plan. C.J. said," I think it is best if I ask to leave you guys to leave. I will pretend to be sorry that I hurt Sarah and that I only did those things because of you guys. The main part of my plan is to get Sarah to trust and like me again. Eventually, I will ask her to be my girlfriend and that's when we take her."</p><p>Puck's eyes lit up like a child's in a candy store, " great idea C.J. Sarah will never see it coming."</p><p>C.J. and his friends walked back into his basement after eating dinner out and visiting Sarah's father to pay him for forgetting he has a daughter ;C.J. looked ecstatic as he unlocked the door, “ I wonder how freaked out Sarah is?” </p><p>Once the boys were all inside and the door locked. C.J. let Sarah down from the cuffs and watched as she huddled on the floor with tears pouring down her face ,and started begging C.J., “C.J. please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. Please don’t do this.”</p><p>C.J. and his friends all rolled their eyes at Sarah’s pathetic groveling. C.J. stepped forward towering over Sarah, “ I gave you two weeks to apologize to me. You chose not to. That’s on you, however if you want to make it up to me now. You can always give me a blowjob. The other choice is I put you into the hospital.” </p><p>Sarah whimpered, " I don't know what to do."</p><p>C.J. sneered at Sarah, " don't worry, I will teach you. Kneel and unbutton my jeans."</p><p>Sarah did as she was told. One of C.J. eyebrow’s rose when he saw quickly Sarah obeyed him. He decided to test a theory that Sarah was extremely submissive. He pointed to his shoes and said, “ my shoes are dirty, clean them with your tongue.” </p><p>Sarah scrambled over to C.J.  She lowered her head and started cleaning C.J.’s shoes. C.J. looked on impassively before drawling out, “ that is enough. I have to say that I am surprised to see you acting so submissively, Sarah considering that you ignored people when they told you to apologize to me. ”</p><p>Sarah whined pathetically, " C.J. please, I'm sorry.  Forgive me, I will do anything you want."</p><p>C.J. scowled down at Sarah, " I would have forgave you if you apologized within two weeks. You chose not so I'm going to make you my bitch. The next thing you want to do is to kiss  my dick."<br/>Sarah did what C.J. said and waited for further instructions. C.J. looked pleased with Sarah as he stroked her hair while saying," good girl. Okay, lick it. Then wrap your hand around it, gently but firmly and circle the head of my dick with your tongue. Slowly start to put the head of my cock in your mouth and wrap your lips around your teeth. Bob your head down my length."</p><p>Ten minutes later, C.J. came in Sarah's mouth. He looked at his friends frowning. He didn't  mind sharing girls with his buddies but Sarah was different. C.J. spoke," guys thanks for your help. I can take it from here. I'll talk to you tomorrow."</p><p>Puck pretended to look unsure," are you sure C.J.?"</p><p>C.J. snapped out while rubbing his forehead, not understanding why his friends were questioning his decisions," yes I'm sure. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure. " </p><p>C.J. waited till his friends all left. He pulled Sarah into his lap and hugged her tightly. He sobbed,"I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to treat you so badly for the past 2 weeks. Please forgive me. I was only acting like that because my friends were here."</p><p>C.J. smirked internally while still keeping a crestfallen look on his face," the bitch will never guess I'm faking." </p><p>Sarah tried to figure out if he was faking but eventually decided he was sincere. Sarah hugged him back while whispering in his hair, " I'm sorry too C.J. I should have thought about the initiation more before freaking out."</p><p>C.J. sniveled , “thanks for forgiving me. It's been a long day. How about we get some sleep. You can take my bed. I'll sleep in my armchair. "</p><p>Sarah nodded, “ sounds good." </p><p>C.J. led her to his bedroom. C.J. says over his shoulder," I should have some old clothes that will fit; C.J. continued as he opened his bedroom door, after you."</p><p>Sarah stopped in her tracks gaping, when she saw C.J.'s bedroom. She mustered out," your bedroom is huge."</p><p>C.J. shrugged, " yeah my parent's feel guilty about basically abandoning me when I was ten. They wanted to travel and were extremely busy with Alder enterprises."</p><p> His  bedroom has a four poster king size bed that is the middle of the room. A fireplace that is right across from his bed. He has a t.v. built into the ceiling that comes down with a push of a button. His walls are painted dark blue bordering on black. The room has 2 windows that are covered by heavy dark blue curtains. The room has a wooden floor as well a huge walk-in closet and bathroom. The bedroom has a wardrobe for the clothes he picks out for the next day, 2 nightstands and dresser and a leather armchair. The bathroom has a master shower, bathtub, 48'' vanity counter. <br/>The walk-in closet has a bench, several drawers that houses cufflinks, watches, necklaces and sunglasses. A shoe and tie rack.  </p><p> C.J. looked around for an old set of clothes to give Sarah. He found an old Pine Hills Jersey and basketball shorts. He pointed Sarah in the direction of the bathroom. He walked into his closet to get changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Change of plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When C.J. woke up the next day, Sarah was still sleeping. He quietly and quickly got dressed wanting to talk to his servants before Sarah woke up. 

He walked into the kitchen and waited for someone to notice. When none of the people noticed him. C.J. cleared his throat," Excuse me, but when exactly did I give you the impression that you could joke around while working. 
<br/>
A maid stepped forward," sorry sir. How may we help you?"<br/>

C.J. responded," that's better. Now I have a girl upstairs. Nobody is allowed to talk to her unless she asks for something. Oh, one of you needs to prepare the empty room in my wing."
<br/>
A butler spoke up," with what sir?"
<br/>
C.J. smirked," whips, chains, etc. A twin bed too. Oh someone needs to get me a dog bed and collar. Oh bring us some breakfast. I'm thinking chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and sausage. Maybe some orange juice. That is all. "
<br/>
C.J. walked back to his room. Sarah was still sleeping. He sat down on his bed and gently shook her awake," Sarah, you need to get up. You have to get ready for school and eat some breakfast. "
Sarah, yawned adorably and stretched. When Sarah was done getting ready for school. C.J. and her breakfasts had arrived.<br/>

30 minutes later, they arrived at school. As soon as Sarah walked through the doors, she was hit with a slushy. The moment the slushy had hit Sarah C.J. had tackled the guy who threw it and was punching the guy repeatedly yelling," who the hell do you think you are. Sarah is off limits again. If you ever look at Sarah wrongly again, I will put you in the hospital."<br/>

The boy took one look at C.J. before running away. C.J. approached Sarah and gently led her away," let's get you cleaned up yeah? You won't be slushied again, I promise. By the end of today you will be back under my protection."<br/>

Sarah nodded tearfully," okay C.J.  The slushy is hurting my eyes."<br/>

C.J. helped get Sarah cleaned up and escorted her to their first class.  As students filed into the Spanish classroom, they gaped at the sight of C.J. and Sarah sitting together again. One girl murmured to her friend," I thought C.J. hated her and wanted to make her life a living hell."<br/>

The girl's friend nodded," he did but obviously something has changed. I'm glad C.J. has forgiven Sarah. I was starting to feel bad for her."<br/>

90 minutes later, Spanish had ended and they were sitting in World history.  Sarah was paying rapid attention to the teacher while C.J. was trying to get Sarah to pay attention to him. Sarah hissed," C.J. stop I'm trying to listen ."<br/>

C.J. plastered an innocent look on his face," I dont know what you are talking about Sarah."<br/>

Sarah just rolled her eyes at C.J.  C.J. sat still for all of two minutes before he started to flick bits of paper at Sarah as he hissed," Sarah, sarah Sarah."<br/>
He sat back pouting when Sarah didn't look at him or pay attention to him.<br/>

7 hours later, C.J. was getting ready for football practice. They were trying a new play named flea flicker.  They messed up the play because C.J. was distracted until he looked at the bleachers and  saw Sarah.  C.J. became more confident and the next time they ran the play, he nailed it.<br/>

2 hours later, football practice had ended and C.J. was leaning against his Mercedes-Benz G-Class waiting for Sarah. She still had cheerleading practice for ten minutes.When Sarah walked up the car, C.J. opened the passenger door and helped her in. He leaned towards Sarah," I got something to show you?"<br/>
C.J. drove them to his favorite place which was a hidden waterfall in the woods.<br/>

Sarah gasped when she saw it," Its beautiful."<br/>

C.J. smirked," you are more beautiful. I wanted to ask you something."<br/>

Sarah blushing, " what is it?"<br/>

C.J. shuffled a toe into the ground," I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"<br/>

Sarah frowned but internally she was squealing with joy," I don't know C.J. everything has been rough for the past couple weeks. What if we went on a few dates first?"<br/>

C.J. frowned internally but he said," if that's what you want. Then sure."<br/>

Sarah looked grateful," thanks."<br/>

C.J. just murmured, " we should get going it's almost time for dinner."<br/>

A month later, Sarah and C.J. had started dating after 10 very successful dates.<br/>

Puck and C.J. were hanging out playing Call of Duty. Puck looked at C.J.,"so how's the plan going?"<br/>

C.J. shrugged," it's coming along. I'm planning on taking Sarah out tonight to her favorite restaurant and a moonlight walk in the park. After that, We will come to my place and hopefully things will get heated."<br/>

Puck smirked while punching C.J. on shoulder," nice man so the boys and I should expect to help you with Sarah soon?"<br/>

C.J. just looked at his best friend and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sarah's first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah's first time willing giving a blowjob.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter six: Sarah's first time</p><p> C.J. and Sarah were sitting down at Roller Derby Diner.<br/>
Sarah and C.J. had a great time at the restaurant, C.J. had just paid the bill and tipped their waiter.  When they left the restaurant, C.J. drove them to a nearby park. They took a stroll and talked about things that happened during each other’s days.<br/>
30 minutes later, they pulled into C.J.’s driveway. C.J. smiled while whispering, “ I had a great time tonight. Why don’t we watch a movie in my basement.” </p><p>Sarah smiled and nodded, “ sounds great.”</p><p>In C.J.’s basement, They were watching Fast and furious 2. C.J. looked at Sarah absentmindedly noticing how pretty she looked. He shifted so he was sitting closer to her while turning his head. He leaned forward slightly and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.  Their kisses grew more fevered. C.J. placed a hand on her leg and he slowly started to move his hand upwards. </p><p>C.J. pulled back from the kiss and smirked, “ how about we move this to my room.” Sarah nodded.  They rushed up to his bedroom.  Once they got close enough to his bed, C.J. pushed Sarah backwards so she would land on the bed. Sarah looked nervous when she figured out that C.J.  wanted to have sex tonight. Sarah weakly pushed at C.J. pleading with him, “ C.J. stop, I’m not ready to lose my virginity yet. Please.” </p><p>C.J. frowned as he ran a hand through his hair. His eyes narrowed, “ Fine. At least give me a blowjob."</p><p>Sarah shook her head and muttered," that she was going to sleep in the basement.</p><p>C.J. rolled his eyes while saying, " whatever."</p><p>While Sarah was having an internal dilemma. Sarah was debating whether or not sleep with C.J.<br/>
One hand, Sarah stood there looking uncertain because she really likes C.J. and she didn't want him to be mad at her.  However she wasn't ready to lose her virginity. It couldn't hurt to give C.J. a blowjob.</p><p>C.J. was getting ready for bed. He walked into his bathroom. C.J. raised an eyebrow when he saw Sarah was still in his room. He drawled," I thought that you were going to sleep in the basement?"</p><p>Sarah jumped and swallowed nervously. She stammered," uh C.J. I changed my mind about giving you a blowjob."</p><p>C.J.  looked intrigued, he didn't think that Sarah would change her mind. A smirk came across C.J.'s face as he thought about the possibilities. He said," okay Sarah I accept. Get down on your knees in front of me."<br/>
C.J. held Sarah in place with one hand while the other pushed down his boxers.</p><p>C.J.whispered," don't forget to give C.J.junior a kiss." Sarah leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on the head of C.J.'s cock. She opened her mouth and licked the head of the cock she was pleasuring. C.J. slightly rutted his hips towards her, trying to encourage Sarah to take more of his dick in her mouth.  Sarah took more of C.J.'s dick in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down his length. Eventually, C.J.'s dick nudged up against the back of her throat. C.J.said," don't forget to relax your throat and breathe through your nose." as he slid deeper into her throat. He stopped at every inch to give her time to adjust. Sarah was gagging.<br/>
C.J.frowned and said, " we will have to work on the gagging."</p><p>C.J started to thrust in and out of Sarah's mouth. She started bobbing her head faster. C.J. grabbed her head and pulled out till only the tip was in her mouth. He  grunted out, " I'm coming. Swallow all of my come." </p><p>Sarah started swallowing but it was too much for her and some of C.J.'s cum started to spill out the sides of her mouth.<br/>
Sarah started to cough and tears were in her soulful brown eyes.<br/>
C.J. smiled as he stroked Sarah's hair, he complented her " you did a good job babe. Thanks for the blowjob. How about we get some rest."<br/>
Sarah nodded," that sounds great C.J."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>